An Enthralling tale of time
by FennecDaFox
Summary: What if every tenth millenium is a story unlike any other? a life that is revolutionary? A twist to the titan universe, Read and see for yourself... planned SR, BBR, CB, and suprise couples.... I suck at summaries .
1. A Childs Life

This is my Idea to an epic storyline, like no other, original in all ways possible, if you want to use any of my ideas, please ask, I will let you, just say the idea is from Fennecdafox, and I won't flame you or worse try to ban you... Remember if any of your ideas happen to be in this story, it's probably because 1) I never knew it was your idea (I didn't read it)2) I posted it first P so if you find that your idea wassss in here, just tell me... clarify it with me...

DISCLAIMER: I only own this story, myself, my ideas, quotes, and extra, and my possessions. The titans aren't under my current possession, although maybe someday I might, and if I do, I will make sure that they air em in every state, so all kids would know the joy of teen titan go! Annnyways

Hope you enjoy...

"Enthralling tales of time"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chapter one: Historical meanings 1

_"In a galaxy three quadratic's down from the milky way, was a tiny planet (estimated to be barely _

_Half the size of the Earth's moon). This peculiar planet was covered crust to crust by Zintholizium _

_Carbonatius (a metal that shares similar features to platinum and foil). If one was to crash land on Zithol (planets name) and not notice the obvious zintholium covering... than the only structure on the planet would be a dead give away to the travelers upcoming possible doom. First a hint, the inhabitants are humanoid creatures, who would be tall lanky pale and with distinctively large brain_

_(Think brain from pinky and the brain, only human form... goes geek... I don't have any issues with _

_Geeks... I just had bad impressions by them). In order to understand this, the history of the planet _

_Must be explained. In the planets earliest history..." _droned the scroll for planetary knowledge Course #1.

**Koriand'r(StarFire) inwardly groaned. She was only five years old and she already had to learn **

**All those planetary histories... she wished she could be like the other blargafe (Children) and go **

**Home...play larglgorf (where you beat each other up for a globby sphere and once you do get it **

**You beat the other kids up with it) eat and be able to be in embrace. Her head **

**Started to fall slowly down to her arm when a sharp tap to her desk caused her body to **

**Quickly jerk up. Koriand'r's big shocked eyes where met by the stern brown eyes of her tutor. **

**"Princess! You must focus on your studies! This will help you understand whether a planet is foe **

**Or friend, what resources they need or provide, and what assistance they could bring. Also **

**They tell a lesson of what we should and shouldn't do. Of course you never know when you will **

**Meet a Glargion or a hiritia unless you study well. You just need to know them, and when you **

**See them you will spot them like a glarg in spulghorf vicious sheep mutant like creature stuck **

**In sheer black gooby ink/mud. You're a precious star koriand'r that burns with fire! Remember **

**That!!" scolded Yakghlor wise warrior**

**"Yes Yakghlor" muttered Koriand'r as she returned to reading her scroll. A ten-sooned (the **

**Rotation of the planet. Five years is ten soons.) Her stomachs growled as she tried to **

**Concentrate on the task ahead; this would be one looooonnng lesson...**

_"...It was found that the planet used to be the size of milky ways 'Mar's', completely full of trees, _

_And where there weren't trees there was water (think earth only BIGGGER)._ _Zinthol was known all _

_Over as the most greenest in planets and therefore one of the most exotic. There was one tribe, the _

_Zinthojins (now known, before uncalled...) they where lean human like creatures, except for there eyes... _

_They where larger and much more dilated, with different body structures than what the most usual _

_Body figures. (Think alien goes more human...). All had different shades of grey hair with grey steel eyes. _

_There are different myths of the original origins of the peoples, that they had arrived there from a _

_Different planet and this was their offspring, but no one knows for sure. _ _One day a spacecraft _

_Crashed nearby the zintholjins settlement (a tribe of 120.000 peoples), the whole tribe had been so _

_Intrigued by the spacecraft, that they took it apart, even the core, and with the start of that crash, _

_Technology has been the base of the planet ever since. 50 years later the humanoid zintholjins where _

_Large brained (you guessed it, the structure is an over sized zintho brain the size of most of the _

_Planet such that if it was any bigger the planet would go off course... and yet only twenty people are _

_On the whole planet...hmm can you say INSANE??? Sorry backkkk to the stooory) 5x their original _

_Size, the brain was believed to be absorbing all therefore expanding to make room. No one knows for _

_Sure what happened or why. Soon all females where only used as test subjects ad the males had lost _

_All interest in sexual and breeding activities. Often the men who where all scientists in "the brain" _

_Conducted an experiment where the other areas except for the very core of the planet was blown to _

_Smitherins. Somehow the brain survived on top of the core, but in order to prevent further destruction _

_To the ditteriating core, the zintholizium was installed. Hence the planets current name: Zinthol. The _

_Scientists believed even afterwards on discovering a "superb being" that would be further than super, _

_But practically immortal, who would only die when his time would come. But in order to be certain that _

_Their potions and rays would be safe and secure for their own use. They would experiment heavy _

_Torture like rituals to see the results. (Example: strength ray: after consumption a hour is waited, and _

_Than a 100 ton metal is dropped on subject. Sadistic no?) There_ _are now currently only 20 known _

_Males on the planet, all known females where inhaliated by the tests. This planet is useful for new _

_Materials for technology, new finds and scientific research. This planet needs a constant flow of _

_Curbox."_

**Koriand'r looked up as she closed her newly brought scroll. She never knew such sadistic scientists existed. Her five year old innocent jade eyes looked out the large castle window at the moon. didn't have a sun, only moons. A 'day' moon and a 'night' moon. She looked at genklor (the moons name) how she longed to just float away, to some distant planet, like eiiaaaiirrrrggth, however you say it or maybe Jenjen... and gasp EXPLORE!!! To this thought her eyes became huge as she started to genkgen**

**(lol daydream for all you slow readers, yes Genk means Day!! today in tamarian 101 you learn the days and the weeks.. sorry I couldn't help myself back to the chapterclears throat and disappearsoh and no dream is mergkle, their definition for it means to sleep...they don't have a word for the actual word dream...just like how there is no nice in their language, warrior race as they are.) **

**She would never imagine that tomorrow wouldn't be this carefree, neither would she have this much freedom in a while...muahahahhahahaah, um yea...**

_There that's it I'm going to keep you hanging, I feel evil so lets be evil... ok finnnnnne dont hurt me ... i am to cute and perky to be stoned... no wait that sounded wrong... iam to cute and PRETTY cough typo first timecough yeah um so yeah i will double post since iam an angel lol jk... P_

_wraps tail around self and sniffs _


	2. First Glance

Once upon a time... oh wait sorry wrong story.hehehehe... blushes and hides storybook this is the double post chapter. You better like it or I will stuff down tamarianen food down your gullets and you shall chant glorious like a starfire on crack!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH... err yeah... I had toooo much coke a cola... and before you comment yes foxes shouldn't drink that stuff... but I personally can't resist sweet things... I have an mmmmaaajor sweet tooth.calls in the fennec foxes for her annual tail parade and swishy ear show err yeah and here is your chapter...

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY THING IN THESE CHAPTERS BUT MYSELF... mini disclaimer this includes the ideas and original characters... I COME UP WITH WOOT HELL YEAH! XP so yeah stone me if you want... ask permission to copy cat or Slade shall skin you and feed you to Cyborg!!!! Ask before you touch! Ty!!!

-"Enthralling tales of time"-

-Chapter Two: first glance...-

------------------------------------------------------------

The young female child ran but was surrounded, pressed against a wall. She looked up to see no latch escape; she looked in front to see that her fate was sealed. If she screamed no one would hear, if she fought, it would be to no avail. In her desperation she attempted anyways to fight to the finish. Fear, Anger, and unsureness panged at her stomach as she felt her strength surge. She took two of her stranglers out, but was soon blacked out, the last she saw was a syringe stuck in her hip, the probable of what knocked her out. All she felt was fear when she no longer saw light and her consciousness drifted to the world of the unseen, into a state of unconsciousness where nothingness was all there is.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fear was the emotion that was felt... Surging through like a narcotic. Big green eyes shocked but raged... their parent's death playing in the mind of the young child. WHY was all that was said over and over, while the scene played in the child's mind. How... why... and how come... Was there anything to be done? Should the death be avenged? Or should suicide be met? What was to be done? Or was there nothing to be done?

The disturbed Childs thoughts where interrupted by a plumb fair nice black nurse, with the common nurse garb. "You may come in for only a minute; the doctor has something to tell you. As you know, your parents where already dead when we received their bodies. Your lawyer also would like a word with you." her melodic accent chimed.

The child's traumatized body slowly walked into the room while the nurse closed the door behind the child. Pity and compassion evident on her soft face. This was one of the reasons she wondered why she was a nurse. The sight of tramatizied children isn't a welcoming one, or a walk in the park to witness death...

-----------

The sound of a closing door was all that echoed in her ears. Fear evident on her features as she tried not to cry. Her mom sacrificed her own life for her. Tears swelled in the violet orbs as she stifled a sob. She for a moment remembered her circumstance and glanced around. She was in an abandoned house, luckily uninhabited. The past events flooded through her young mind as she had a nervous break down, unable to stay strong. Suddenly she heard the lamp and windows break. Fear evident once again, she looked around consciously, as if her greatest nightmare would pop right out the window. She started to dwell on that thought, but anger started to arise. Anger for all her nightmare had done, did and will do. Soon she realized that her hand was surrounded by a black orb forming from her very palm. Shock expressed all over her young features as she experimented by throwing the orb. baddd idea...

-------------------------------------------------------------

Explosions echoed through the walls from downstairs, what and why everyone knew. This happened every Monday on the thirteenth day... no wait the Friday of the thirteenths, if it was a Friday... and if it was the thirteenth... well it happened on one Monday but that's besides the point... that's because some weirdo used the wrong calendar!! You mean planner... NO I mean calendar!! He was that POOOR, I bet he was white too! Shut it Omar... I'm serious that white shit can't keep a job... I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP OMAR FOR THE SAKE OF ALL SANITY!!! But I'm serious I bet he be white trash looking for some way to get some crack... dear god Vic tell him to shut the fuck up and stay shut... Come on man, aint no harm... OF course , let the blackie jab while he can get us in trouble AGAIN... maahn that's low your black too... says the white trash... Hey I might be white skinned but I'm black in the inside and that's allll that count aight??? Shuuuuurue peppy suuuuuuuuure... FOR THE LAST FUCKIN TIME I AINT PEPPY twitch twitch... silence... Uhhh guys I'm I interrupting something? ... No lacy your not... HEY IS IT THE 13th yet, or at least FRIIDAY??? HOW MANY OF MY BROTHAS WANA GOES GET SOME KFC CHIIIIKAN!!!...silence did he have is meds yet???.. Oh no...QUICK SOMEONE GRAP PEPPY AND GIVE HIM HIS MEDS!!... FUCK YOU MOTHER FUCKERS STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!!... SHIT he is getting away... NOOOO LET ME GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOcries like a little girl WAAAAHHH... everyone stares disturbed...WHHHHATTTTTT aint this brotha sensitive enough for ya lacymoves eyebrows suggestively but ends up making em look like worms on cola ...eeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww peppy that is sick...WELL THANKS TO JAREHEAD NOW LACY CALLS ME PEPPY Gaaaahhhhhhhhh hey guys what up?... finally some sanity around here...

Sometimes he couldn't understand how he could fit in, but in the end he realized it, rejects stick together, and that's what he was, at least in this run old part of town.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Worry pressed the features of a young black haired blue eyed boy, how was is life so twisted? his parents where on the line for him 24/7, they lived in tent that traveled round and round, nobody knew when it would stop, and to make matters better, A clown with a dagger and insanic laugh was his daycare provider... He shuddered as JMT came in his mind. Heellllloooo kid's hehehehhehe played in his head as he tried to stay on topic in his head... but what topic was in his head to begin with, and was it a topic if it's in your head? Or is it a thought... yes that's what it is a thought... well he thought of how it would be cool if he lived a normal life. Without an insane clown breathing down your neck saying I fouuunnnnd you ehehehhehehehahahahahHAHAHAHAHAH wheeze yup the clown was a chimney, cigarettes, crack, weed, you name it he had it. One way or another. Nose... mouth... shot... he amused the other adults, but disturbed the children... for some freaky reason the adults really saw him as a clown, but to the kids he was a maniacally homicide who is going to get you the instant you turn your back and say CHEESE. Of course the clown is stupid enough to wait for you to say cheese. JTM did it in the shows all the time, the clown always wished there was no dummy vests that protected the 'victims' ,adults still thought it funny. He was about to drift of when there was a knock on his door. He rose from his perch to go perform his act. The door closed shut behind him, the sound echoing.

---------------

The echo of the closing door died down in the hall as star closed the door after herself. She finally finished her studies and she now had to prepare for the annual blargloncer mirkglor (universal ball, this month held at Stars planet). She wore a jade dress that complimented her ten soon old tan body. She quickly walked to the main hall. She loved these balls for the reason that she had the chance to socialize with other children. Plus her favorite dishes where to be served. She entered the hall guided by galfor, who thankfully always was there to protect her. She knew he was there because of her mother, the one that had two lovers. What she only knew was that her mother had a crush and a true love, Galfor, and the royal king (his name shall be Lafglor) which was why only star and her mom knew. (Her mom looks just like blackfire, and acts like a supreme bitchy blackfire, while Larfglor is a male star, only more male lol.) Truthfully she loved all three, and luckily lafglor didn't know of Krakender and Galfors past, and thought of the two as inseparable friends. Koriand'r innocently loved all three the way a child loves their parents, but in respect to her moms wishes, never told a word to a soul. She soon saw her sister, hugging her shorkgflor (boyfriend lol Komand'r

Is 12 soons, she believes she is old enough) He was an average cocky male Tamarian. Koriand'r sniffled, this tarq bag was rude, and personally she believed he was making Komand'r a Troq (yup, bitch), and he was always rude to everyone but Komand'r star knew this was going to be a looooonnnnnnnnnnnngg mirkglor...

-------------------------------

Heh wellllllll tell me what ya think... I have one more chapter posted, so please review!!!!!!!!! So I can tell if it's all well and done... if you see any mistakes feel free to tell me. And btw, flames won't stop me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHhahaahahha... err yeah... COMMENT! D

Dudududududu...

\/ \/


End file.
